<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Согревая by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214564">Согревая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers'>Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Райтобер-2019 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила Красного Короля может не только убивать — даже если он сам уже в этом не уверен</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Райтобер-2019 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Согревая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на writober-2019<br/>День двадцать первый: Стук дождя по зонту</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мунаката готов был проклясть чёртового Суо, выдернувшего его из дома в законный выходной. В квартире было тепло, плед, любимый чай и давно заждавшаяся книга, а на улице — холод и ливень, от которого едва спасал огромный зонт.<br/>До парка, в котором Суо его ждал — если судить по короткому звонку “В парке с фонтаном у твоего дома, отказ не принимается, у тебя полчаса”, в котором ему и слова не дали вставить — было недалеко, три квартала и на месте. Обходя лужи, Мунаката пытался понять какой чёрт понёс Суо в такую погоду из дома — хотя, справедливости ради, когда тот звонил почти час назад, солнце и голубое небо не предвещали ничего такого. Так что, возможно, он вообще зря вышел, потому что Суо уже ушёл.<br/>Действовать придётся по ситуации. И хотя Мунаката не упустил возможность немного отомстить за сорванный выходной тем, что задержался, если Суо там уже нет — он пожалеет.<br/>Суо не ушёл. Он сидел в центре пустующего парка, прямо на краю чаши фонтана, совершенно промокший и поднявший лицо навстречу ливню. Шаги Мунакаты он явно услышал, но не соизволил даже открыть глаза.<br/>— Чего так долго? Я даже закурить не мог, ожидая тебя.<br/>Крупная капля с зонта упала ему прямо на нос. Мунаката внутренне разрывался между двумя желаниями — грубо, но справедливо спросить, какого чёрта ему надо, и отчитать этого придурка за нахождение под холодным дождём, когда в пяти метрах есть беседка.<br/>— Решил утопиться и позвал меня, чтобы я не пропустил этот чудный момент? — совместил он сразу оба варианта.<br/>Суо фыркнул — не то в ответ на его реплику, не то просто потому, что в нос попала вода — и наконец посмотрел на него.<br/>— Надо обсудить кое-что.<br/>— Я не буду обсуждать с тобой что-либо, пока мы не переместимся в место посуше, — перебил Мунаката, кивая на беседку. Суо упрямо покачал головой.<br/>— Мы обсудим здесь. Это касается Хомры и...<br/>— Ты о том, что их главарь уже завтра сляжет с простудой, и эти детишки без контроля разнесут половину города? — насмешничал он, скрывая… что-то. Что-то упорно не желающее видеть, как Суо мокрым облезлым кошаком сидит на холодном камне, среди гуляющего ветра. — Это не новость, но головной боли прибавит.<br/>— Прекрати меня перебивать! — как-то без энтузиазма взъярился Суо.<br/>— Прекрати быть идиотом! Не хочешь идти в беседку, так хоть встань под зонт и прогрейся своей силой, смотреть на тебя тошно.<br/>Суо криво ухмыльнулся:<br/>— Неужто тебе есть до меня дело?<br/>— Просто не хочется и правда отлавливать Хомру, и так работы много, — отмахнулся он.<br/>Суо словно растерял все остатки энтузиазма, вновь прикрывая глаза.<br/>— Так и будешь молчать? — не выдержал Мунаката через пару минут тишины.<br/>— Ты сам сказал, что не будешь разговаривать. Подожду пока дождь кончится.<br/>— Какого чёрта ты не можешь просто поднять свою задницу и хоть раз использовать силу не на разрушение, раз уж этот разговор так важен, — Суо всегда умел вывести его из себя.<br/>Тот едва заметно вздрогнул — что-то явно не так.<br/>Возможно, тяга к идиотским поступкам передаётся воздушно-капельным путём, иначе Мунаката не мог объяснить, почему в следующий момент отбросил от себя зонт, мгновенно промокая до нитки, и зачем вообще это сделал.<br/>Суо, ещё мгновение назад демонстрирующий непоколебимое желание не шевелиться ближайшую вечность, открыл глаза на странный звук и тут же вскинулся.<br/>— Ты какого хрена творишь?! — заорал он, вновь скрывая Мунакату под зонтом. Тот схватил его за футболку, не давая отстраниться и вновь оказаться под дождём. Суо вздохнул, явно признавая поражение. — Теперь бы оба мокрые, чего ты добился?<br/>— А что, на то, чтобы согреть и меня тоже сил красного короля не хватит? — отбил тот. Суо странно на него посмотрел, одним порывом высушивая себя. Мунаката вскинул бровь, намекая поторопиться, и между лопаток опустилась ладонь, распространяя тепло по телу. Он фыркнул, когда небольшое облако пара поднялось вверх, затуманив на миг очки, и совсем расслабился, уставившись на взъерошенные волосы Суо.<br/>— Тебе что, совсем не страшно? — непривычно тихо и как-то уязвимо спросил Суо. Мунаката поймал его серьёзный взгляд, внимательно ищущий в нём что-то. — Это ведь огонь — моргнуть не успеешь, как он начнёт пожирать тебя.<br/>Честно признавшись себе, что до этого момента такое и в голову не приходило, Мунаката пожал плечами:<br/>— Я просто знаю, что ты этого не допустишь.<br/>Процесс сушки давно закончился, но Суо не спешил убирать руку с его спины, так же как сам Мунаката не убирал ладоней с его груди. Дождь продолжал стучать по куполу зонта, но теперь не казался таким ужасным, скорее умиротворяющим.<br/>— Так что ты хотел обсудить? — всё же задал вопрос Мунаката.<br/>Суо притянул его чуть ближе:<br/>— Не важно. Мне кажется, я уже смог решить проблему.<br/>Возможно, квартира, плед и чай всё же иногда проигрывали в привлекательности прогулке с некоторыми людьми. Мунаката отказывался это анализировать — как и всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>